


She winds me up then lets me go

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: Square: R4 - Sunset Bain(art)





	She winds me up then lets me go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:  
> 'My baby does me' by Queen
> 
> I didn't know Sunset, so I googled her... and this is the idea I got of her...

[](https://ibb.co/37TVDdy)


End file.
